


Not the Good Older Brother

by Deonara2012



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YoungMin is tired of being the responsible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Good Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true.
> 
> Written for boyfriend_love challenge on livejournal.

YoungMin was tired of being the good older brother (never mind the six minutes he was older by), so when his twin vanished during a stop on their trip, YoungMin locked the car, pocketed the keys, and followed the enticing sounds of music he could hear echoing down the block. A quick look around let him know KwangMin hadn't come this way, so he joined the crowd on his own to watch. 

It was exactly what he'd expected (well, hoped for, to be honest): a boom box with an iPod hooked up to it, and dancing. No one seemed to even try to go past, as if this place were set aside just for this activity. Which, he supposed, it could be. The people traded off space in the middle and songs with a familiarity YoungMin wished he knew, but he also knew better than to just step in. After all, as his parents had pointed out more than once, he needed to settle down and find a career. 

Right.

"You're new." 

The voice drew YoungMin out of his thoughts, and he blinked, turning to look at the boy standing next to him. He hadn't been there a moment before. "Just passing through, heard the music, and wanted to see what was going on," YoungMin said. 

"And?"

"They're really good," YoungMin said, surprised to hear longing in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Jo YoungMin," he said, and offered his hand.

"Shin Jiho. You dance?"

"Some. Not like that, but some."

"Can I see?"

YoungMin looked at him closely, eyes narrowed. He looked disarming - but then, so did KwangMin, when he had a particularly horrible trick in mind - and his smile made YoungMin want to agree. "But not in front of everyone," he added before Jiho could go anywhere near the center of the crowd. "I'm not that good." 

Jiho looked skeptical but didn't argue. He tugged YoungMin's sleeve, leading him back out of the crowd, a fair distance away but still close enough to hear the music. Jiho nodded, and YoungMin took a moment to listen to the beat, and then flowed into dance. He loved this, loved the music he danced to, just... it brought a freedom he rarely felt anywhere else. The song ended and he stopped, pulling off a move he'd seen a friend do but he'd never tried. He wavered, but managed not to fall. Barely.

"Who told you you're not that good?" Jiho asked, right in YoungMin's ear. 

YoungMin flushed and turned to look at him, surprised to find him so close. "What?"

"You're every bit as good as those guys, and some of them could learn from you."

YoungMin shook his head. "No, that's not...."

Jiho pressed a finger to his lips, and YoungMin's blush deepened. "Yes, it is, I promise. I want to sit you down and pick your brain on some of those steps. But, honestly, I'd really rather kiss you first."

YoungMin stared at him, and then smiled. "That sounds like a fair trade," he said. 

 

KwangMin stood by the car, alternating between worried and angry. Worried that his twin hadn't come to find him, and pissed off that he'd locked the car. After a while, he gave up and decided to follow the music, because he figured that's where YoungMin had gone. And taken the keys. As he got closer, he could hear yelling and clapping that heralded something good, and he sped up. Turning the corner, he found the group of people in front of a store front that no longer did any business. Walking closer, he nearly knocked into a pair so deep into a kiss that they probably hadn't even seen him coming. He walked past, then stopped dead. No way that was.... He turned slowly and took a closer look.

Yes. YoungMin had worn that jacket today, and the.... "What are you doing?" he stammered.

YoungMin slowly broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile. "I got tired of waiting for you."

The other man stepped away almost too fast - probably thinking YoungMin was talking to his boyfriend - and turned to look at him. His eyes widened and he looked between them, surprised. "Jiho, KwangMin, my twin brother. KwangMin, Jiho. He was... giving me tips on dancing."

Jiho burst into laughter. KwangMin scowled. "Dancing?" he repeated.

"Yes," YoungMin said with a perfectly straight face. "I guess this means you're ready to go."

"Doesn't look like you are," KwangMin said.

"Not really," YoungMin said, with a look at Jiho, who grinned back at him. "But I suppose you're going to insist."

KwangMin gaped at him. "I... are you feeling okay?"

YoungMin laughed. "Yes," he said, reached out, and pulled Jiho close again. They spoke quietly together, exchanged phone numbers (probably) and one more kiss, and then Jiho waved and went back to the crowd. YoungMin shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay." He turned and started toward the car.

Still stunned, KwangMin followed, trying to get out questions and not able to even form one.


End file.
